bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Locura Hablar
Locura Hablar (lit. Spanish for Insanity Speak) is an Arrancar, member of the Arrancar Trio, and one of the ten Fraccion of Honoka, and is the weakest of his ten Fraccion. She is also the 100th Arranxcar in the Arrancar Trio. Despite being the weakest of Honoka's Fraccion, she's also his personal favorite, which often causes disputes between her and his other nine. Appearance Locura has long, purple hair, stretching down to her midle back, and tied into a singular ponytail, which she often keeps flung up over her shoulder, but tends to fly back behind her during battle. She has pure white, almost ghost-like skin, and purple fingernails and townails. On her back, which can be seen during battle when the back of her shirt is torn, a tattoo of a weird, orange spiral exists. Her Hollow Hole is through her left eye, (which she often keeps covered up with cloth, but tends to fly off during battle), and her tattoo is just above her breastline. And the remains of her Hollow Mask covers her entire forhead, cirving around the outside of each of her eyes, and stopping. The rest of it covers her chin. She also has a white substance covering the tops of both of her h ands and feet, which seems to be made out of the same material as her Hollow Mask; however, it's unknown if this is connected to her actual Hollow Mask or not. She has a red tattoo, seemingly of dripping blood, on each of her cheeks. She wears the standard cloak that all of the Espada and their Fraccion wears--the pure white cloak, which seems to be tighter than a Shinigami Captain's haori. Personality On the outside Locura is extremely brash and cocky, always engaging into battle even when it's not neccesary at all, or she's outmatched or overpowered. She seems to hate everyone around her; however, she does seem to have a soft spot for Honoka, due to an event that occured in their past. She bears an even greater hatred, however, for the other nine of Honoka's Fraccion, due to them always picking fights with her, and winning--this is caused by Honoka treating Locura better than the other nine, despite Locura being the weakest of the ten--and Locura always runs eagerly to Honoka for protection. She seems to possess some sort of romantic feelings for Honoka, which are sadly never explored in great depth before the former's death. She only Shinigami she ever grew to like was Hanataro Yamada, due to the two being able to feel sympathetic toward each other, for being outcasted in their own respective worlds--Locura by her fellow Fraccion, and Hanataro, by the 11th Division, due to him being a low ranking member of the 4th Division--which is why that, when they encountered alone, she allowed him to live, even though she had the perfect oppertunity and capability to kill him on the spot. History Most of Locura's past is unknown, due to her only remembering fragments of it herself. What she does remember, however, is a brief glimpse of her dying as a human, and being eaten by a Hollow, thus becoming a Hollow herself. The next thing she remembers is traveling for hundreds of years in Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the World of the Living, eating Humans and Soul Reapers alike, albeit always being a very low level Hollow. For some reason, as time went on, she began to loose ore and more of her memories, until one day--the day she became an Arrancar--she couldn't remember anything. She's been an Arrancar for over 200 years and, although she has regained some of her memories, most of it is still a mystery to her. She does, however, remember vividly her time as a Vasto Lorde, which is the first time she met Honoka; a time that she always referrs to as "That Event." She was being attacked by several powerful Hollows, led by another Vasto Lorde, who wanted to eat her due to how weak she was. As soon as he killed them all, with one swing of his Zanpakuto, he hen approached her and helped her to her feet. Due to his overwhelming Spiritual Power, she undoubtedly trembled in fear, but also oddly felt safe for some reason, which is something that she couldn't explain. After preaching some consoling words to her, he ripped off part of her Hollow Mask, thus forcefully turning her into an Arrancar, the final evolutionary state of a Hollow. He then, with even more kind words, convinced her to join him, in his plot to destroy the Soul Society. Because of this event, she seems to be the most loyal to Honoka. She's even stood up against the rest of his Fraccion when she found out they were plotting against him, even though she knew, from past experiences, that she would not be able to defeat them. Plot Equipment Zanpakuto: Locura always keeps her Zanpakuto sheathed in a pure diamond-made sheath on her left side. Caja Negacion: Due to Locura being Honoka's favorite Fraccion, despite her being the weakest, he presented her with a Caja Negacion, which she is able to use to punish his other Fraccion should they get out of line or try to kill her. Powers and Abilities In terms of an Arrancar, Locura's powers are little more than average in most aspects, possessing a power level that can be considered to be very moderate. Although in terms of the Arrancar Trio, which possesses thousands of Arrancar, (mostly Fraccion), she is the 100th Arrancar, making her one of the strongest by comparions, if you compare her to the rest of Honoka's Fraccion, as mentioned above, she's really not even in the same leauge as any of them, (all 9 of them). Moderate Spiritual Power Being the 100th Arrancar in the Arrancar Trio, although Locura does have a moderate amount of Spiritual Power, which is easily able to give her an edge in battle against low level Shinigami as well as her fellow Fraccion, she doesn't have a huge amount of it at any given time, and after she uses enough of it up, she has to rest for awhile in order to regain it back again over an undetermined, and always changing portion of time. The time required for this to occur is never finite, but the more she strains herself in battle, the longer it will take to regain her Spiritual Power back again. However, she claims that a good night sleep, no matter how wounded or drained she was after a battle, always seems to allow her to regain most of if not all ov her Spiritual Power back again, for some reason. Locura's Spiritual Power comes pink in color. Cero Being an Arrancar, albeit a very low level Arrancar at that, Locura is able to fire a moderatly powerful Cero. Although it's not too powerful, she is able to use it to bore a hole in the ground, kill low level Arrancar, Hollow, or Shinigami, or wound 3rd Seat and Lieutenant level Shinigami, but not much more. It will have no effect whatsoever on Captain-level Shinigami, as they'll be able to take the attack like it was nothing, or simply fling it away, or launch a more powerful attack at it to counteract it. Locura's Cero comes in the color pink, the same as her Spiritual Power. Descorrer Like all Arrancar, Locura has the ability to rip a Garganta from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society and back again, which she uses all the time when she's leading Honoka's Fraccion. Standard Hierro Although not the most durable of all Arrancr--or even close, for that matter--Locura's Hierro is strong enough to obtain many slashes with blades, or strikes with blunt objects. It'll take awhile, but it is however possible to cut and or break her Hierro with these attacks alone. When it comes to more powerful attacks, however, such as Cero, Bala, Resurrecion, Resurrecion: Segunda Etopa, Kido, Shikai, or Bankai, however, her Hierro will not be able to last very long at all. Standard Sonido Being an Arrancar, Locura is able to naturally use a Sonido in order to move quickly, however, it's not nearly as fast as most are, and is actually not much faster than a standard Shunpo of a Shinigami's, which means that if she's chased by a Shunpo Master, she'd never be able to escape alive. Hakuda Expert Due to Hakuda being a standard ability for Arrancar, her most notable basic ability is definitely her Hakuda skills. Although higher level Arrancar, and even higher level Shinigami, would be able to easily overwhelm her, she does have a basic expert level, being highly profficient in using her Hakuda skills in combination with the rest of her skills, in order to be victorious, or at least live, in battle. Zanjutsu Practitioner Due to Locura possessing a Zanpakuto, like all Arrancar, Locura is able to fight using Zanjutsu, but her skills are very lacking, pushing her Zanjutsu skills down to the most basic level. She even laments to herself that Zanjutsu isn't her most preferred skill, as she can sometimes be rather clumsey when it comes to holding and wielding her Zanpakuto, and considers it to be a hindering skill way more so than a skill to aid her in combat. Physical Strength Although Locura does have a little bit of physical strength, she admittingly doesn't have a huge amount of it, even in comparison to most Arrancar that are lower in rank to her, and thus can almost never rely on it in the heat of battle. Zanpakuto The name of Locura Hablar's Zanpakuto is Monstruoso Caducado (lit. Spanish Monstrous Void). In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a regular katana, with a slightly thicker blade than normal, with an orange hilt and orange, star shaped hilt guard, sheathed on her left side in an orange sheath. Resurreccion The release command for Monstruoso Caducado is "Divide." Upon release, Locura's hair doubles in length, and her skin gets extremely scaly and slimy all over. She grows two more arms, each one possessing the same length has her normal two arms, and all of her fingernails, townails, and teeth triple in length. She scales on her arms, legs, hands, (the backs), and feet, (the tops) open up wide, slime constantly dripping out of the openings, and she grows four huge, thick, slimy, tentacle-like appendages out of her back, which look like lion's claws. She also becomes twice as muscular as she once was. She also has one of the few Resurreccion that don't force her to get rid of her Zanpakuto when she releases it. A sword that looks exactly like her Zanpakuto will be held by each of her four hands. In her Resurreccion, all of her abilities are enhanced; however, she laments that she has yet to completely master her Resurreccion. Because of this, like all Arrancar who have yet to master Resurreccion, she is only able to remain in it for a certain amount of time. Her time limit is ten minutes. After ten minutes, she must revert back to her original form, or she will die from the physical, mental, and spiritual strain that it will have on her. All of her enhanced powers are listed below. High Spiritual Power When Locura releases her Resurreccion, her Spiritual Power is almost doubled. This of course gives her an edge against even stronger level opponents; however, in comparison to her superiors, she still pales in comparison. Honoka tells her that, in Resurreccion, his power reminds him of a 4th Seated Officer in the Gotei 13, which means that she still has a long way sleft to go. Enhanced Cero When Locura releases her Resurreccion, the power of her Cero is enhanced. In this state, it's able to bore holes in the ground that are five times the size that her regular Cero could; however, it would still be next to useless against powerful Shinigami. Enhanced Hierro When Locura releases her Resurreccion, the durability of her Hierro is enhanced. In this form, she's able to take even more slashes from blades or blunt strikes from objects, before she reaches her limit, (almost triple the amount), and even some blasts from your standard Shinigami Kido; however, it's still not known for giving her immense durability, or anything even close to that, as she's easily killed by Kenpachi Zaraki alone, who uses nothing but brute force to fight. Enhanced Sonido In her Resurreccion form, Locura's Sonido is enhanced. It's fast enough to easily out run low level Shinigami, as well as the Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, (due to the latter's inability to even perform Shunpo at all), but she can easily be caught up to be other Lieutenant and Captain level Shinigami. Even a 3rd Seat Shinigami can catch up to her in this form, if they push hard enough. Hakuda Practitioner In her Resurreccion form, Locura's Hakuda skills are actaully tacked down from an Expert to a Practitioner. This, according to her, is supposedly due to her not only having four arms instead of two, but also four lion-like claw tentacles, which get in the way of her perfroming Expert level Hakuda any longer, let alone Master level Hakuda, or higher. She claims, however, that when she finally masters her Resurreccion, she should gain at least a Master Hakuda level, which she never managed to do before her death, sadly. Zanjutsu Expert When Locura releases her Resurreccion, due to her having four swords this time instead of just one, she does obtain and obvious, noticable increase in her Zanjutsu skills. Although she's able to take on many seated officers in the Gotei 13 at once with these newfound skills, she isn't very profficient at all with Kendo, which means masters at that art, such as Ikkaku Madarame, would easily be able to overwhelm her with his Zanjutsu skills, despite only possessing one Zanpakuto, in comparison to her four. Relationships Honoka Locura is one of Honoka's ten Fraccion, and seems to be vastly more loyal than any Arrancar serving under him--which is saying a lot, considering how immensely loyal that most of hte Arrancar following him are. Her loyalty, or possibly love, goes to such extremes that she'll even get in a fight with anyone who speaks ill of him in any way, shape, or form, no matter who they happen to be. She even stood up against his other nine Fraccion when she found out that they were plotting against him, even though she knew that she had no way of winning--she woul dhave ended up dead if Honoka didn't step in to save her, which he did. On the other side of things, Honoka treats Locura with the most respect than anyone else in his entire Arrancar Army, and even shed a tear after she died, which he claims is the first time that he's ever shed a tear, in his entire life. Honoka's Other Nine Fraccion Out of everyone in the world who Locura hates, which is most of them, her hatred burns the brightest when it comes the other nine Fraccion of Honoka, due to them constantly tormenting her and beating her up because she's treated the best, despite being the weakest of the ten. She even stood up to them when she found out that they were plotting against Honoka, almost getting herself killed. Hanataro Yamada The first time Locura met Hanataro, she didn't like him, just like all other Shinigami. However, as she spoke with him more, she began to actually like as a friend. This was promted from her sympathizing with Hanataro. He was always picked on by the 11th Divison for being a low ranking member of the 7th Divison, and Locura was always picked on by her fellow Fraccion for being Honoka's favorite, despite being the weakest, and it's for this very reason that she could connect to Hanataro emotionally. It's for this very reason that she even allowed him to live instead of killing him, even though she had the perfect oppertunity and capability to do just that, because she is far stronger than he is. Quotes (To Kenpachi Zaraki) "I may despise you for the kind of monster you are, you and I are actually quite similar. That, sir, is our resolve. You have something you want to protect, a reason you want to live to see another day, and, although your reason is trivial and nonsensical, that alone makes you bear a resemblance to me. I also have something I want to protect, a reason to live and fight another day. And for that reason, I would give anything. Do not waver. I will come at you with everything I have, so I expect you to do the same." '' ''(Before her Death) "No, it's too early! I can't die like this! Against this barbarion? It's disgraceful! Please, forgive me Honoka. I wasn't able to fulfill your wish! Help you obtain your dreams and aspirations. However, you must live and succeed! Please, do not die. At least, not like I did." Trivia *According to the author, Locura Halbar's theme song is Angel In The Swamp from Story of the Year's third album Black Swan. Battles and Events Battles Events Appearances Stories